


Leather and Satin

by DValkyrie



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grease!Au, Greasers, Oneshot, Underage Smoking, are the best lesbians, vintage lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: Two different worlds meet in secret. Shameless Grease!AU oneshot.





	Leather and Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Me: This could be a great Grease!AU  
> Also Me: Please don't
> 
> Hi I've fallen in to Persona 5 hell and can't get out. MakoAnn is gr9 and if you read my other works you know I'm a sucker for Grease!AUs.

They were always so cool - the way their leather tunnel snakes fitted their bodies in such a precise manner, the way they so casually let the smoke from their cigarettes escape their lips, even the way they leaned against the wall of the courtyard and barked out laughter at some snide remark made by their leader, Akira Kurusu.

“Ugh, he’s insufferable,” A girl with red hair stuck her nose up away from the view of the delinquent greasers. A small group of girls, wearing satin pink jackets and frilly poodle skirts watched from their lunch table.

“Kurusu and Sakomoto are such jerks, I’m surprised the police haven’t thrown them in the slammer yet,” another girl remarked, chewing on the straw to her milk carton.

The only girl who was wearing high waisted jeans with her nose stuck in a book turned her page, not interested in what her colleagues were yapping about.

“You heard what Sakamoto did to Kamoshida-Sensei - threw a punch at him! What a psycho!”

“Well Akira assaulted a man and got expelled from his old school, the creep.”

“Ladies, please,” a girl wearing sunglasses leaned forward and grinned so that her lollipop stick stuck straight up.

“We all know the REAL troublemaker of that group is Takamaki.”

At this, the only one in the group who was wearing high-waisted jeans perked up from her book that she previously had her nose stuck in.

“That tramp goes around with everyone, Kamoshida included.”

“Ugh! What trash! What do you think, Niijima?”

The jeans-wearing teenager tightened her grip on her book at the mention of Takamaki.

“I think she has her reasons.”

The other girls laughed, filling the air with cigarette smoke and sweets.

“Sure, if her reasons are to slag around to get her grades up. I don’t blame her, it’s a great tactic,” the redhead shrugged with a sly grin.

“Maybe I should go after my biology teacher.”

“Ew! Have some respect!” The lollipop lady smacked the redhead playfully.

“Because Takamaki sure doesn’t.”

Makoto Niijima went back to her reading, but managed to catch a glimpse of Ann Takamaki from across the yard. Tight leather pant that showed off her long slender legs coupled with a black shirt and matching leather jacket, despite the black-on-black combo, made Ann stand out against the rest - probably also due to her long blonde hair that cascaded over the monochromatic fabric. Makoto tuned out the cackles and gossip from the other ladies in pink as she immersed herself in her book again.

* * *

 

It was 3:30. School was out for the weekend, and the students were filing out of Shujin ready to enjoy their day off. At the back entrance of the school, in the alleyway that consisted of a dumpster, some old cardboard boxes and a tarp of some kind, Ann had her hands in her pockets and a cigarette dangling out of the corner of her mouth. She was resting her weight on one leg in the shade, waiting patiently for someone. That someone was finally present when heeled boots clicked against the concrete ground.

“Gee, took you long enough,” Ann huffed, smoke coming out of her mouth as the girl in the pink jacket clutched at her books.

“You know I have student council stuff,” Makoto raised an eyebrow at the blonde, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear in the process.

“But it always takes so long,” Ann whined and scuffed her wedge across the ground like a child.

Makoto let out a soft chuckle and shook her head.

“You were the talk of lunch again,” she took two strides forward.

“I am always the talk,” Ann flipped back her hair with confidence and shot a winning grin at Makoto.

“I still don’t get why you hang out with those sluts.”

“Me neither,” Makoto sighed and took another step forward to be directly in front of Ann, who was taller than her.

"But you know what will happen if we're seen together."

Ann smirked, but her eyes flashed with a hidden fear that no one saw apart from Makoto. If they were to be caught, it would result in expulsion, and for Ann it also meant prison. Ann tried to keep her cool demeanour by exhaling more smoke, but the lady in pink could read her like one of her books.

“C’mon, let’s get out of here. We could hit up that diner further out of town,” Makoto pecked ann on the lips, then took three steps backwards and fumbled with some keys in her jeans pockets.

“The one with the crepes?” Ann raised an eyebrow with the excitement of a child twinkling in her eyes.

“You know it,” Makoto grinned, turning on her heel to rip the tarp up into the air to reveal a motorbike with two helmets. Makoto put her books into the saddle bag and picked up the silver helmet.

“C’mon Panther, let’s get out of here.”

The Pink Lady looked so attractive and powerful next to her motorbike that it made the greaser’s heart skip a beat. Ann took the cigarette out of her mouth and threw it to the ground, digging her wedge into it.

“No need to tell me twice, Queen.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr: @Tarot-Tatas, or on twitter: @DValkyrieMusic


End file.
